


Crashed Wedding

by Chocolateflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Baking, Complications, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Groom/Bride, Growing feelings, Guilt, Helping Friends, Hiding in the back of the bakery, If you read the title you know..., Kissing, Love, Mess, New Friends, Plot Twist, Regret?, Running Away, True Love, Wedding, altar, alternative universe, bakery fluff, designing, difficult to tag without spoiling, dream - Freeform, excuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower
Summary: What would Adrien do without his friends? Is getting married to the worst bride in history, a good answer to this question?Adrien tries to ignore his growing feelings, hoping to first stop the mess he made in his own life.Read and find out!(Originally a One-Shot. Chapter One can be read as a One-Shot if you want.)Cross-posted on FF





	1. Chapter 1

"I am against this marriage!", screamed the person, who was running to the altar. The footsteps resonated in the whole church of the Mont Sacré-Coeur, making everybody kow about the new presence.

Each guest turned in his seat, carefully eyeing the new guest, which had rudely interrupted the ceremony, while the bride turned red with fury and anger, her eyes narrowed dangerously on the new-comer.

"What? How dare you crash my wedding like this? Priest Chruch, let´s continue." She screeched and gestured to his bible or whatever that book was, she didn´t care one bit. She only wanted to be married to the man standing next to her as soon as possible. She decided to ignore the person, who had interrupted their union and vows.

"No! I won´t let this happen!" The person marched forward and halted at the level of the first bench, right before the stairs that led to the altar, where none other than the mayor of Paris himself and the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste were seated.

"Adrien, look at me! You can´t marry her!" Adrien look at the person with a longing gaze. The intruder was panting heavily from all the running. "Adrien Agreste, I love you and I am asking you not to marry this girl."

"STOP IT! Adrikins, what is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Adrien looked between the intruder and his fiancée Chloé, he finally stared at Chloé for a long time, before taking a step back from her, shaking his head, while looking at the floor, not believing himself about what he was about to do.

"I´m sorry Chlo, but I can´t do this…" He slowly descended the steps towards the awaiting person, and was surprised by feeling lips on his. His eyes went wide as his brain completly froze and at first he didn´t react as his hand was taken and they started to run out of the church. He only registered Chloé screaming her lungs out for the security to catch him and to bring him back to her alive.

They burst through the heavy wooden doors of the church and launched themselves towards the famous steps of the Sacré-Coeur. They ran through Paris, they kept looking behind them once in a while, praying for nobody to follow them. Both ran towards a bus and threw themselves inside, finally catching their breaths. Finally they reached a small apartment block, and entered through the back door. They entered an apartment and threw themselves on the small couch side by side, heavily leaning on each other.

"Was the stage kiss really necessary?" asked Adrien still panting.

"What? Are you kidding me bro? I deserved that kiss! Can I remind I just saved your ass back there? I saved YOUR ass from the most horrible bride in history!" Adrien laughed out loud, feeling overjoyed to be far away from Chloé. He raised his right hand and Nino high-fived him.

"Thanks Nino! You know you´re my best bro! I owe you a big one!" It was Nino´s turn to laugh, still a little breathless from their run.

"Definitely a big one! Be happy my girlfriend won´t murder you, when my name will appear in all the tabloids." Both sank down in the couch, exhaustion overtaking them. It had been quite the eventful day.

"I´ll have to thank Alya too." Adrien murmured nearly falling asleep next to his best-friend/saviour.

Nino and Adrien had been prepared for this day. Adrien had already some of his personal belongings at Nino´s apartment. Nino and Adrien fell asleep, after having turned off both of their phones, the stress having them drained out of all their energy.

* * *

They woke up as they heard the door open and being slammed shut behind someone. Nino stood up at kissed his girlfriend, who glared at Adrien, who was trying to rub the sleep form his eyes.

"So you can´t even stop our own wedding on your own? I am disappointed Adrien." Adrien fidgeted and fumbled with his hands under her powerful glare. But suddenly she laughed out loud.

"Don´t worry! That´s what friends are for! I would crash my BFF´s wedding if she wants me to. Actually it would be fun, I´m sure of it!" She gently patted his shoulder. "I bought some wine, figured you would need it after such an eventful day. I asked my best-friend to stop by, haven´t seen her in a while, if you don´t mind. So you can narrate us both what happened in details. It´s incredible that you still haven´t met her, even if we have been BFF´s for eons."

With that Alya went to their bedroom, probably to change. Nino sank down on the couch next to him once again, dropping his cap on the coffee table.

"You´ll like her Adrien. And don´t worry about her telling the paparazzi, Mari isn´t like that." Adrien just nodded and sipped at his glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So originally, this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but since so many people liked it I continued the story.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments!  
> Next chapter should be out sooner or later :)
> 
> Eat some chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2

Alya and Nino prepared a small dinner. They had forced Adrien to sit down, telling him to relax and that they didn´t need his help right now, in the already overcrowded small kitchen. Today had been an eventful day for him, they didn´t want to add "burned a house" to the list. Adrien´s cooking skills weren´t the best, despite their efforts to teach him how to cook some of the simplest meals. It worried NIno and Alya, but their was nothing they could do at the moment. They had to wait until Adrien got over what had happened the same morning. He must feel ashamed of himself for ending things like this but well... what is done is done. After sharing a common worried look, Nino and Alya got back to preparing dinner, but they kept glancing at Adrien, who was trying to massage his growing heachache away.

Adrien was sitting on the couch, the one he hadn´t left since he and Nino (alias his life saviour) entered his apartment earlier that day. He had his phone in his hand, it was still turned off. He fought back the urge to crush it in his hands; he never wanted to turn it on and see all the missed calls and missed messages from his father and his assistant.

_Maybe Father didn´t even bother to call... I´m a shame to the family now._

He wanted a new life, far away from the paparazzi… or just simply far away from Chloé, he would be grateful for such a life as well. He set the table for four persons, because it´s the only thing he could do to help. Dinner was ready, but they were still waiting for Alya´s friend to appear. What was her name again? Adrien had so much on his mind, he completely forgot her name. Thankfully Alya started speaking.

"Marinette is late, nothing out of the ordinary. My girl is always late."

She and Nino laughed as they remembered their years in college and lycée. Adrien didn´t react, still lost in thoughts, he didn´t want to think about his situation, but it was difficult to do so. It´s not like he agreed to marry the girl he was forced to go out with, because of his father, and decided to organize a way to crash his own wedding… no, no at all. At this moment, he should have been eating a five course menu with all the hundreds guests at the Mayor´s hotel, who had been entirely booked for their wedding. He practically didn´t even know any of these guests, he wasn´t even allowed to invite his best-friend.

_Who isn´t able to invite their best-friend at their own wedding?!?!? Of course it´s me..._

He would have been pretending to be happy, smiling at everybody, eating the amazing food reluctantly, because inside he was truly unhappy and miserable, praying that someone was going to help him out of this mess (well this marriage). He sank into the future that he could have had and didn´t even hear the doorbell ring. He was so lost in thoughts, he didn´t register someone standing next to him. He felt Nino´s fist hit his arm.

"Nino! That hurt!" Nino didn´t bother excusing himself and extended his arm towards a new figure. Adrien´s face looked up and his eyes zeroed on the person standing next to his friend.

"Adrien, this is Marinette. Marinette, this is Adrien, my best bud! I´m glad you two can finally meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I told you, you would get an uodate, but I never said it would be long! 
> 
> So? What are your thoughts?  
> Were you surprised when you found out Nino crashed Adrien´s wedding? (I din´t know if I managed to write it well enough :/)
> 
> Eat some chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien looked up to be greeted by almond shaped azure eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. The young woman had black hair and bluish accents, which reflected with the light, she wore a soft pink dress that stopped an inch above her knee which she had combined electric blue shoes. Her warm smile made his brain turn to mush. He stared at her without even registering it; he still would be if her beautiful voice didn´t pull him out of his trance.

"Hi! I´m Marinette. Nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, hi! Adrien." They shook hands. Nino called for them, wanting to know what they wanted to drink.

Once dinner was ready they sat down and ate, Adrien occasionally throwing glances at Marinette sitting next to him. He and Marinette were completely unaware of the knowing smiles that Alya and Nino exchanged. Alya and Marinette seemed to catch up so rapidly, he couldn´t even hold up, so Nino and him let them talk and settled for a conversation about the new video game that was going to come out soon. Marinette´s head whipped around, once she heard them talk about it, entering their conversation, while Alya got to the kitchen to get more food. Adrien didn´t register the bright smile that made his way of his face, as he watched her talk about video games.

After dinner, they sat down on the old but still comfortable couches; Adrien took the place he had been sitting on since this morning. Marinette looked confused, when Nino and Alya rushed to the other couch, leaving her to sit next to Adrien. Alya lifted her drink to the sky.

"To our one and only Adrien alias our runaway groom!" Alya, Nino and Adrien laughed, whereas Marinette´s jaw dropped. As they finished laughing, Marinette still hadn´t recovered.

"W-what?" She uttered, completly stunned by what her friend had just said.

"Nino only told me yesterday what was going to happen…" Marinette shook her head, still not understanding completly. "Now come on you two! We want to hear to hear everything that happened this morning in the church!" Alya demanded.

"What, Alya? You don´t already know?" Marinette questioned, her eyebrows scrunching up. 

"No, Mari. I wanted to wait for you, so we both could laugh at the same time… even if I think every time you´ll narrate it to me I´ll laugh as much as the first time!"

"That´s unusual coming from you!" admitted Marinette. Usually Alya wanted to know everything the fastest way possible, she was way to curious and impatient.

"Okay okay! Do you want to hear what happened? Because my best bud and I can keep the story to ourselves too!" Nino interrupted.

"Nonono! Please tell us!" begged both girls simultaneously.

Embarrassed Adrien hid his face in his hands groaning. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"If you want to talk about something else, it´s alright. It can´t be easy for you right now." He smiled gently at her. He put on a small smile, making her worry lessen in the process.

"Thank you for your concern Marinette, but I think the faster I make fun of it, the better I´m going to cope with it." Marinette nodded and leaned back on the couch, so did he.

"Bro, should I start or do you want to?"

"You can start Nino! You always tell stories better than I can." Nino laughed, remembering Adrien´s skills in story-telling.

"And that´s why I´m your mum as well!" All of them laughed.

"All right. So it all started when my best bud, Adrien, who is sitting with us right now (Everyone clapped their hands) told me he had to marry his current girlfriend. At the time, we both knew it was the most horrible thing Adrien could ever do in his entire life, if we left out the fact that the most horrible thing in the first place was that he was simply dating her. But he didn´t do anything against it. The more the wedding approached the more Adrien didn´t want to ruining his life in order to please his shitty father. So he came to his best-friend, the great Nino Lahiffe! (Nino stood up and bowed, making them laugh) As the best best-friend ever, I just couldn´t leave my Adrien in his miserable state. I made a list: every option we had to stop this wedding from happening." Nino took a list out of his jean´s pocket and read:

"1. Adrien dies of a mysterious death.

That was out of the question! I still needed my best-bud!

2\. A mysterious kidnapper kidnaps Adrien and he disappears forever.

Since I didn´t want my best buddy to leave me, we didn´t want him to disappear forever!

3\. We find a clone of Adrien and make him marry her.

We decided it was too cruel for his clone so… no, next one.

4\. Get rid of Chloé on one way or another.

Adrien being the pure soul he is, refused that one.

5\. Discuss with Gabriel and/or Mr. Bourgeois and Chloé to call of the wedding.

But this sissy being so scared to face them, we didn´t go with that one either.

6\. Somebody crashes the wedding and steals the bride…

But since Chloé only wanted her Adrikins, the only choice we had was to steal the groom. Adrikins here wanted it to be believable, that he loved someone else. So who had to crash his wedding? The Great Nino Lahiffe aka. The best-friend aka. The Saviour! So Adrien and I have something to tell you both ladies… we´ve been in love for nearly seven years… I´m sorry Alya…" He declared over-dramatically, making them all clutch onto their belly from all their laughing.

Marinette held Adrien´s warm shoulder for support, her giggles still escaping her from time to time. Adrien blushed slightly at the contact, but he quickly had it under control until the others stopped laughing. Nino looked pleased with himself, he liked making them all laugh, especially Alya. But he was relieved and happy to see that Adrien was laughing as well. He needed it; it had been the most eventful and terrifying months of his life. He was just about to start praying in order for Adrien to see that his situation was leading to a dead end. He was also thankful that Adrien had asked for his help and didn´t get through with the marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

"So yeah. Chloé set a wedding date. The 15th of July would be the day my buddy would either live as free man or die as a husband. While one of the fiancées prepared for her dream wedding, the other prepared to crash it. Adrien and I decided that this day Adrien would walk out as a free man! Free from the most horrible, possessive, bratty, annoying woman in the world. Since Chloé didn´t like me and now well... she probably would kill me on the spot if she saw me, she insisted I wouldn´t come to the wedding. Not wanting her to tell the security to look out for me. Adrien spoke up, that he agreed and made ´sure´ I didn´t come. He already was lying to his fiancée (Nino wore a smug smile which made Adrien shake his head). So, yeah. No invitation for me, even if I am his BFF… and also secret lover." He whispered the last part making the girls burst out laughing.

"This morning I woke up early in order to sneak into the church and hid where the groom aka my best bud would be getting ready for this magical day! Of course he made me wait hours before showing up. Being the superb actor he is, he quickly got everyone to leave him alone."

"Is it true? Or are you being sarcastic?" asked Adrien with a raised eyebrow. "I think I have great acting skills."

"Yeah, sure. And I´m actually the president of France." Adrien gave him a dry look, while Alya snorted and Marinette quietly giggled behind her hand. His heart warmed oddly at the muffled sound.

"Even Nathalie wore a suspicious look! You nearly blew everything!" Adriens´ eyes widened. "Imagine she had told your father, you would have chickened out about our perfectly planned plan! That could have cost your life!" While Nino continued exaggerating, the girls´ laughter grew.

"Back to today´s events. Adrien put on his suit, his father correcting everything. Then he had to leave for the altar. As the bride started walking down the aisle, I hid behind a huge pillar waiting for the perfect moment to crash this wedding to appear. Well, I´m not going to describe the walking horror/bride, I would probably traumatize your pure souls. But let´s say the facial expression of my buddy gave me the courage to do this, to not care about my face appearing in every news and tabloid all over the world. My mission was to save my Adrien.

(Everybody laughed as Nino stood up, rested his foot on the table and put one hand to his heart and raised the other, mimicking a sword.)

So I have to be honest, I was fearing that Chloe had talked the priest into not asking if anyone was opposed to this marriage. But once I heard him ask, I knew it was my time to shine!

(He jumped on the sofa next to Alya.)

´Now, is someone here opposed to this marriage?´ And I screamed ´I am against this marriage´ and ran to the altar. Of course you can imaging the bride was not the happiest. First she didn´t want me, and I came. Second I was crashing her wedding. So to say, she was quite furious, and tried to ignore me, but the priest has a job, so he couldn´t ignore me as well.

(He sat down again.)

Even with the 2 centimetres thick layer of make-up, you could see that the bride was boiling with anger. The look she gave me made me seriously want to back out for a second, but my man´s look made me stay. Dude… you looked so miserable and tired…"

Adrien buried his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, his shoulders hunched up. Marinette started to rub his back, making him feel a little bit better. Nino sat down next to him and threw an arm across his shoulders and whispered something into his ear. Adrien let out a sad chuckle and quickly punched his friend in the arm, which made Marinette smile.

"Hey! I saved you and you want to harm me? Next time get yourself someone else to crash your wedding, I won´t do it again and don´t make me regret it!" Nino rubbed his arm, trying to soothe it. "So I was standing as the only opponent to this wedding. Adrien´s acting skills were much better, I would have totally bought it if I hadn´t know the truth! So as my best bud made his way down next to me, I remembered he wanted it to be believable… so I kissed him. And I have to tell you Alya: you have competition! Damn, if I had known my best bud was such a good kisser, I would have done something about it a long time ago!" The group burst out laughing, but Alya still slapped Nino´s arm for good measure.

"So, after our first passionate kiss, we ran away and hid here. And we took a nap until Missy here (he pointed at Alya accusingly) slammed the door!" Marinette snorted, she knew her best-friend was always slamming doors; they had been leaving together before she moved in with Nino a few months ago.

Once their laughter died down, Adrien stood up and hugged his best-friend, he couldn´t stop the flows of ´thank you´ coming out of his mouth. The girls´ hearts welled up with emotions at seeing the two males showcasing so many emotions. He willed the tears in his eyes away, it was a difficult task. The months of pressure from the side of Chloé and from his father got to him deeply, he hadn´t even aware of it until recently. After a minute, they released their embrace, sitting back down and Nino raised his now-empty glass. Adrien tried to wipe his un-shed tears away with his palm the moment everybody didn´t look at him anymore.

"To Adrien! I hope you will never have to see her again!" Everyone including the runaway groom lifted their glasses, and a loud tinkle of glass resonated in the whole living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette had brought a delicious lemon cake, so they ate it, while watching one of the movies of Nino´s huge collection. Once the movie had ended, they didn´t even bother to take out the DVD. Marinette looked at the persons around her, still clutching her warm cup of tea. She observed their tired expressions and looked at the ticking clock, she could see from where she was seated. 23:34. Marinette woke up late this morning, not having to come to work today, but Alya musn´t have had the same chance. Adrien must have been stressing so much, he likely is going to pull an all-nighter. She stood and walked to the kitchen after gathering up all of their mugs, leaving them in the sink. She took her handbag and walked into the living room again.

"So it´s getting pretty late, I´m going to go home." Alya frowned up to her after she saw how dark it was outside.

"You sure you don´t want to stay, it´s pretty dark now." She asked with a worried tone. Knowing Adrien would already stay, she didn´t want to impose herself like that. She shook her hands in front of her, declining the invitation, but Alya insisted.

"Nino could sleep on the second couch." Nino´s face morphed into a surprised frown.

"Thank you for deciding without asking me…", he mumbled clearly enough. Alya ignored him, still waiting for Mari´s answer. As she was about to decline again, Adrien stood up.

"Alya, you know I have to wake up early tomorrow..."

"I can walk you if you don´t want to stay. I could use a walk anyway." He scratched the back of his head, whereas Marinette slightly blushed at the proposition. They didn´t see the smug look and small fist bump their friends shared behind them.

"I-I would like that. Thank you." She bid her goodbyes to Nino and Alya and they left quickly afterwards.

They didn´t talk much as they slowly made their way through the streets of Paris. They fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying those rare moments of quietness in the country´s noisy capital. Paris was always buzzing with people, cars… it was a pleasure to listen to the silence. Their arms brushed multiple times during their walk to her apartment. Adrien was lost in thought, but he was awoken by Marinette tapping his shoulder. He turned to see her giggling.

"It´s this way dummy." He had been so lost in thought, he didn´t even register her turning into another street and he just continued his way. Embarrassed, he excused himself. Her giggles faded away as he threw her a wonderful simple smile, which still managed to get her breath caught in her throat. They had been walking for twenty minutes when Marinette suddenly stopped.

"That´s my apartment block." Adrien nodded, looking at the building and then back at her. Marinette saw he wore a saddened expression, so she pulled him into a hug. Adrien was stunned, not expecting this, he quickly returned it, but Marinette let him go.

"S-sorry… it looked like you needed it." She bit her lip anxiously. Adrien smiled and shook his head.

"No, don´t worry... Thank you." She blushed.

"No, I have to thank you… for walking me. You really didn´t have to. Are your sure you will be able to find your way back?" He squeezed her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Don´t worry about it. Now go in before you get a cold in the middle of the summer." He said as he saw she shiver lightly. She blushed. She wasn´t cold at all, the physical contact made her. She smiled, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. Feeling a little bit bolder than usual, Marinette kissed both of his cheeks, which is common in France. They parted and while Marinette made her way up to her apartment, Adrien turned around to get back to Nino´s apartment. She didn´t see the light blush and flustered expression Adrien wore on his way back.

Once he arrived Alya had already gone to bed. Nino was still up and observed him as he made his way back to the couch. Adrien frowned, puzzled by his friend´s gaze.

"Is something wrong?" His friend had a glint in his eyes he couldn´t decipher.

"So? How did you find Mari?" Adrien's eyes widened.

"Well… she is nice… why do you ask?"

Nino only shrugged, as if it was an innocent question, but Adrien knew him better. On the other hand, he was really tired; he could always get him to talk tomorrow. It´s not like he had to go to work. He should have been on the plane by now… five weeks for the honey-moon, booked in Tahiti in one of the most expensive hotels. Nino wished him a good night, leaving for the bedroom to join his girlfriend. Adrien lied down. He was anxious he couldn´t sleep this night as well, but his eyelids fell rapidly, and the sound of the warm summer wind lulled him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up the sound of footsteps and the coffee machine. The smell of coffee made him open his eyes and groaned, he didn´t get nearly enough sleep. He sat up and blinked as Alya opened the curtains with a quick flick of her wrists.

"Good morning Sunshine!" She affectionaly ruffled his hair, probably trying to worsen his bedhead. He always had a stunning bedhead. They had already prepared breakfast. Adrien sat down in front of Nino.

"You could have woken me up, I would have helped." He declared as he took two crepes from the pile on the table.

"Don´t worry about it bro. You needed the sleep." Adrien nodded thankfully. They ate breakfast in silence, slowly waking up after a good, but short night of sleep. They finished around 10 o´clock. Even if it was Sunday, Alya had to go to work, an important event came up and she had to write a story for the tomorrow´s newspaper. After giving Nino a quick kiss, she darted away. Having nothing to do all day but hiding, Adrien and Nino decided to spend the rest of the morning by playing video games. Needless to say that Adrien always beat Nino… As the clock struck twelve, they decided to prepare a small lunch, being too lazy, but also not having any great cooking skills, they settled for something very simple: pizza… from the freezer.

They slowly ate in front of the television, watching one of their favourite series. While Nino had no problem to simply watch the show, Adrien couldn´t stop his gaze to drift to his phone, he still hadn´t turned on. He knew he had to… one day…eventually… Nino saw his friend staring at his phone. He moved into a weird position so he could fish out his own phone. He was curious as well... He unlocked his phone, opened an internet web page and tapped ´Adrien Agreste´. There weren´t any photos or videos, since the paparazzi had been kept away thanks to the security. The guests must have been sworn to secrecy by Adrien´s father, since this wasn´t good for business. A special shoot would have taken place after the wedding for the press, but since nobody appeared… There were many articles about what could have happened, many made-up stories since nobody had been given any information. The lack of information let the imagination run wild and free.

 **_"_ ** **_Chloé Agreste, a myth?"_ **

**_"Chloé Bourgeois turns into Chloé ~~A~~ … Bourgeois?"_ **

**_"The model with cold feet"_ **

**_"Having the flu… is it an excuse for not having a wedding?"_ **

**_"No news… = good news?"_ **

Nino updated Adrien, who was still sitting next to him, about what the Internet thought. Nino laughed at some of the headlines. The blond sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes. He didn´t look good, Nino tapped his shoulder and tried to shake him out of his pessimistic trance. "Hey, I´m here for you bro." Adrien looked up at him and smiled, but even his smile couldn´t lie for him. He felt terrible, it´s not like he didn´t regret his choice of not having the wedding, he knows he would have suffered a lot more, but it didn´t mean he didn´t suffer now.

* * *

It had been a week. Nino didn´t know how to cheer his best-friend up, he was so down, he had never seen him like this. Of course it couldn´t be simple to do that, he knew his BFF´s family situation, it wasn´t great. Adrien had changed the course of his life drastically. Everything was now unsure, he couldn´t view the same future his father had talked to him about.

Suddenly Nino got a brilliant idea. Without Adrien even registering, he checked his watch and stood up. A minute later Adrien has pulled out of his trance as Nino threw something at him.

"Get dressed, were going out!" Adrien looked puzzled; he looked down at his sweatpants he was currently wearing. Nino went over to his room, probably to get dressed as well. Adrien obeyed and changed into his normal clothes. Nino came out as well a second later after he was done.

Adrien was wearing an all-black outfit, like he didn´t want to attract any attention. Nino went up to him and pulled his hoodie over his head, covering his shiny blond hair. After Nino was done, he patted his head. "Let´s go."

As he saw Nino make his way to the front entrance of their apartment building, Adrien suddenly tensed, unsure about going out in public. Nino had to push him out. Adrien kept looking everywhere like a paranoid person, afraid a paparazzi might catch him and further ruin his day. They walked for quite a long time and Adrien´s mind cleared slowly as he discovered the new neighbourhood he had never seen. He wasn´t aware of the moment that Nino stopped at the corner of a street, but Nino holding him back by his arm quickly brought him back. He stared at the building, in front of him a small bakery "T&S´ bakery". At first he couldn´t see if the bakery was still open or not, the windows not being see-through, but the sign on the door confirmed what he thought.

"Nino, it´s closed! What are we doing here?" Nino didn´t respond but only knocked on the door. Adrien sighed at his friend´s dumbness.

_D_ _o I have to repeat it´s closed?!_

Much to Adrien´s surprise, the door clicked. He was stunned as he saw Marinette emerge from the inside of the bakery. His eyes widened and his heart started to pump a little faster. He willed himself not to blush as he saw her clothes covered in a small layer of snow-white flour and some stains of dough on her apron. Nino nudged his elbow into his ribs as he seemed not to utter a word out even if Mari was looking at him. He greeted her and she invited them in.

"What are you two doing outside? I thought you wouldn´t come out of your cave." She giggled and it made Adrien´s heart warm.

"We needed some fresh air to clear his thoughts." Nino pointed at him and Marinette smiled with sympathy.

Adrien looked around, only to see the bakery was nearly empty, but there was still a lingering sweet smell that made his belly start to beg for a taste. She ushered them to sit down and he saw her leave for the back of the bakery. Nino took one of the chairs that had been put on the tables, while she had been swiping the floor. He sat down, still looking around always finding something new, like the pictures behind the counter he wanted to further investigate. But form his seat he couldn´t see clearly. The moment he wanted to stand up, Marinette made her way back to them with a tray. Once she deposited it on the table, Adrien´s jaw dropped. Croissants, cakes, quiches, tartelettes… everything the heart could desire was right in front of him. She had made coffee to go with. Nino chuckled as he saw his friend´s reaction. Before they could thank her, she stopped them and gestured for them to start eating. After eating a croissant, Adrien reached for a raspberry tartelettes.

"There my favourite", stated simply Marinette. Adrien managed a small smile as the sun had settled a bit and was shining brightly on her. Her blue eyes appeared brighter as she radiated. Adrien managed a small smile. He didn´t see her flush as she observed his blond hair reflecting the light as well as his shining emeralds. The sun showcased the edges and planes of his face and body perfectly.

They eased in a comfortable conversation as the two boys finished the rests of the bakery. Nino´s goal was reached: Adrien wasn´t lulling in self-despair anymore. Even if Alya had said they had to take it slow: Adrien had seen Marinette … and his reaction was … quite positive. They decided to leave as Nino received a message from Alya asking where they were. Marinette gave them two loafs of bread she had left. Marinette hugged Nino as usual and not to exclude Adrien, she hugged him as well.

Adrien walked out of the bakery with a lingering smile and blush, he wore until they came back to Nino´s apartment. Adrien didn´t see Nino´s small smirk as they entered the apartment.

 

They ate a light dinner and went to sleep. Once Alya was sure that Adrien couldn´t hear them she turned to Nino with an angry expression on her face. She jabbed a finger at him.

"I told you not to push too much! Adrien nearly got married yesterday and you are already pushing him into another woman´s arms! You know how Mari would feel, if you- we interfere! Please stop pushing them together, it´s not going to end pretty!" Nino lifted his hands trying to appease his girlfriend. He didn´t think she would react this bad.

"Hey, don´t worry, okay? Alright, I´ll stop meddling and let the two take their time… but you have to admit we should have done something about them a long time ago! They would be great together!" beemed Nino.

"You´re right, but pushing them into a relationship won´t do them any good." Nino nodded and kissed her goodnight. They both slipped under the covers and Alya snuggled up to Nino, who turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!
> 
> Thanks for all your amazing comments! :D
> 
> The next chapter will take a while since I don´t have enough free time to continue writing! So you´ll have to be super patient. My goal is to update it before Christmas ! (Small goal I know... sorry.)
> 
> Eat some chocolate!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the story (since you probably already forgot (I don´t blame you! I would have forgotten as well) ):
> 
> Adrien made his best friend Nino crash his own wedding to Chloé Bourgeois. He crashes at Nino and Alya´s place, waiting for the press to settle down and the guests to calm down, especially the bride and his father...  
> Alya invites her own best friend over and quickly they begin to befriend each other.

It had been a more than a week since Adrien had exited the altar running for his life. One week he had been hiding in a small apartment, suffering mostly from the stuffy air due to the warm summer weather outside, than the horrible ride he was supposed to marry. One week since he had decided to take his fututre in his own hands... well with the help of his best friend at least.

He woke up in the early morning as he heard Alya prepare to go to work. She had tried to make as little noise as possible, but Adrien had had a light sleep. He stayed on the couch, while Alya left and Nino still slept. He had come late home; he got a gig in a popular party house on the other side of town.

From where he was, Adrien had a perfect view on his phone, still turned off. Without thinking he stood up and marched to his phone. Picking it up, he made his way back to the couch. Multitasking he turned it on and lied down again. He turned off the airplane mode and suddenly… hell went loose. His phone chimed at least a hundred times, signalling he had more than hundred missed calls, a full voicemail box and over thousands of messages and emails. His shoulders slumped and he cringed at the mess he started. He scrolled down in the list of the missed calls.

Of course Chloé had reacted and she had called him, leaving nearly each time a voicemail. Of course the problem with voicemails is that you had to listen to them in order for your phone to stop telling you: "you have ´X´ voicemails".

Grabbing Nino´s headphones that were on the table next to him, he started listening to them. Chloé´s voicemails showcased her personality perfectly, her mood changed from one to the other: one she was sobbing, the next one angry, the next one apologizing to him or even for him, the next one calling him horrible nicknames that made him want to throw up, he still didn´t know which one it would be on the end; etc. In one voicemail, she was angry and sobbing, telling him she was pregnant. Both of them knew it was impossible, since he wanted to wait for after the wedding… He didn´t want to spend more time with her than necessary and had hid behind his innocent features as he asked her to wait for after the wedding. It made him sick to his stomach that she was using him like that. It showed perfectly she didn´t even care for him, like he would like his wife to.

Even Sabrina, the ex-maid of honor, had called him multiple times... which was weird since he never gave her his number.

He tensed up as he saw his father had tried to call him… twice. His father never called him, Natalie did. Even if he called, he always picked up or called back, but he never had called twice… he was in huge trouble. Well, at least he hadn´t left any voicemail, but since Chloé had filled it, he wouldn´t be surprised if he couldn´t had. Of course Nathalie had alled multiple times. From what he could see, not as many times as Chloé did. She had even called form her personla phone, showing she maybe cared for him a bit more than anyone else. Of course she must have called as well, because his father ordered her to do so. But over the years she had been much more open to him, and not as cold as during his teenage years.

* * *

He sighed and rubbed his already tired eyes. It was still early and he knew that since Nino came home late from his gig and that Alya came back late as well that they would be sleeping in for a long time. He wanted to go out of the apartment, but he knew it was risky. The paparazzi were still searching Paris for him in order to be the first to catch a glimpse of him. But he aslo knew he couldn´t stay in the stuffy apartment one more minute, alone, with his buzzing mind. He needed something to distract him form thinking about Chloé, his father, the marriage, the press. He needed a ´thinking time-out´.

Fumbling through his bag, he decided to wear black skinny jeans, black T-Shirt as well as a black sweater. He scribbled down a note for Nino in case he woke up, before he came back so he wouldn´t worry.

Pulling on the hoody, and taking his phone in case Nino wanted to know where he was he made his way to the outside.

There was a lingering chilliness from the night, but he knew it wouldn´t be long before the sun would heat up the city again like it always did in July and in August. He walked down the streets hoping he could clear his heads. He didn´t know if he could blame himself for breaking the wedding up this way, but on the other hand he wasn´t feeling guilty at all. He just wanted to be free and make decisions on his own. He didn´t want somebody to rule his life like his father had been for years now. His mood dropped as he thought of his deceased mother. He knew she would have understood him, and with her by his side she woudln´t have forced him to marry someone he didn´t truly loved. He wished she was still here, she would know the perfect words to soothe him and he knew she would have sticked to his side. A sad chuckle excaped him as he imagined the first meeting between Chloé/ fiancée and his mother. She wouldn´t have liked it, liked her.

He breathed the warm summer breeze. He was delighted to see that nobody was paying him attention to busy with their own lives. He looked up to see he was nearing Nino´s old school, he had showed him one day. As he looked further away, he recognized the bakery. His thoughts cleared and his modd brightened. Smiling to himself, he crossed the road as the light was green and held the door open for an elderly woman who was just leaving.

"Thank you young man!" said the old lady, to which he simply smiled and nodded, wishing her a pleasant day.

He was greeted by a warm, cheery voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you won´t kill me that I haven´t posted a chapter in a whole month :( I´m sorry, but I had no time to write and was laking interesting ideas. I still haven´t written much more, so you will have to wait for the next chapter a bit again :( maybe another month (Sorry!)
> 
> Did you like this chapter? I hope you leave reviews so I can see your reactions and know this story is still worth it!
> 
> Until then: Eat chocolate and stay sweet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to read the last chapter again, since it´s been so ong since I posted the last chapter ^^" Sorry about that!

"Good morning!" She was still rearranging a few fresh loafs of bread and had her back turned to him. She turned around and gasped as she saw his face now uncovered form his hood. He smiled brightly, which made her blush but she returned his smile.

"Hey Marinette! How are you doing?" She gestured for him to follow her to the back after she checked that there wasn´t another client in the bakery. Adrien frowned.

"Don´t worry, the bell on the door will tell me if someone comes in." He nodded reassured he wasn´t disturbing her.

"Do you want some coffee?" He nodded and she handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"So, getting bored of Alya and Nino?" she asked jokingly. Both chuckled, knowing it was true. Sometimes when they were together, they could get a little out of hand. Either they couldn´t stop bickering acting like an old married couple or they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Well, I´m sure you know how they are." Mari giggled, nodding franticly.

"Don´t worry I know!" Finishing her cup, she started to measure the ingredients for a wedding cake.

"I´m thankful they offered me to stay, but sometimes I…" He stopped. Mari looked up, signalling him to continue. "I feel like I´m intruding and extending my stay, but they don´t want to kick me out, out of pity."

Mari cleaned her hands on her apron and made her way up to where he was seated. She kneeled in front of him.

"Hey, I´m sure they don´t feel like that. And you've only been there for what? Two weeks, barely? Nino´s your best friend, he doesn´t want to kick you out. Of course the apartment is a little small for you three… but it´s only temporary." Adrien nodded and she stood up to continue her work.

Over the last weeks, Mari had stopped by a couple of times to keep him company when the others couldn´t. They had gotten on a really good basis. Adrien looked around, marvelling at how clean everything looked. One of the ovens was turned on, and it was getting warm rapidly. He took of his sweater and leaned against the counter where Mari was working.

"Can I help you?" he offered.

"I thought you couldn´t cook?" She asked in return, cocking one of her eyebrows. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that´s true I can´t cook, but in my defense I never tried baking." His response made her laugh, which warmed his heart.

"Alright. You know what? I´ll teach you. Doesn´t hurt to try, does it?" He smiled brightly at her proposition. She started to explain him the basics of cooking and he couldn´t keep his gaze from her.

She was captivating when she talked about baking. They started with something simple. She only helped him a few times as he didn´t know what he should do next. They were only interrupted by a few clients. At quarter past noon, Mari closed the shop. Adrien had put the cake in the oven and was observing it through the glass door, quite proud of his work. Mari continued on the wedding cake order, letting Adrien handled small tasks she was sure he couldn´t do anything wrong.

Gesturing for him to follow her, she closed the bakery behind them as they made their way upstairs into her apartment. Adrien had never been here. He was greeted with a small apartment decorated with multiple Asian artefacts. We could see many family pictures around the living area. Marinette made her way over to the fridge and drew out a quiche. Adrien felt is stomach rumbling. They took a seat and ate, while conversing about everything that came to their minds.

After an hour, they made their way back downstairs. Adrien´s cake was ready and Mari opened the bakery once again. People were already flowing in, mostly teenagers that had gotten out of school. Adrien stayed in the back. He cleaned up a bit, since he could at least do that without anything exploding. After the rush had calmed down, Mari came to the back. She was surprised to see him do some cleaning, but she was thankful. While he finished she continued on a chocolate mousse that would be filling and covering the wedding cake. Time flew by and both didn´t even register it.

 

The clocks of Notre-Dame struck eight o´clock and both were surprised it was already this late. Mari had even forgotten to close the bakery half an hour ago. Both laughed at her mistake. Adrien offered to stay in order to help her out. She still needed to take care of a couple of orders and to prepare her dough in advance for the next morning. She gladly accepted his help, knowing it would take her hours without his help. Adrien appeared to at ease with the baking. She let him handle small simple tasks and he was happy she trusted him. They were interrupted as the bakery´s phone rang. Mari quickly wiped her hands on her apron and caught the phone.

"Good evening, Tom & Sabine´s bakery."

"Mari? Is Adrien with you? We thought we would be back by now, but we have no idea where he went!" explained Nino slightly panicking. Mari giggled.

"Calm down Nino! He´s here, don´t get your panties in a twist. Want to talk to him?"

She handed Adrien the phone. He had been so concentrated on the cake he was making that he hadn´t even heard the phone ringing. He shot Mari a confused look, to which she only smiled. After cleaning his hands, he took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"DUDE! Could you at least look at your phone from time to time! I know you have it on you! I was starting to think the press kidnapped you!" Adrien chuckled.

"Nino, I´m sorry. I was just helping Mari out and forgot, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, so how are you helping Mari out?" Nino asked smugly, making his friend´s face suddenly warm. Adrien shot a quick look over to Mari, seeing she wasn´t paying him attention and she was currently working on a difficult part of her _pâte feuilletée_ for her _mille-feuilles._

"NINO!" whisper-yelled Adrien. "I am BAKING A CAKE! She teached me and I´m helping her out."

"Yeah, of course… I´ll leave the door unlocked. Bye!" Adrien could here the smug smile in his friend´s voice, to which he could only groan inaudibly.

The line went silent. Adrien couldn´t believe it, what did Nino seriously think he was doing?

 

_Mari is a friend… yes she´s a friend! I´m just helping out! That´s what friends do!_

 

After he had finished he cleaned up his workplace again, for what felt the hundredth time, but he didn´t mind. He had had fun, which was someting that hadn´t happened in a long long time. He watched Mari finish her work. They looked at the clock seeing if was already near to nine o´clock. She asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. He accepted before he had thought it through. They ate the rest of the quiche in front of an old French movie on TV. Laughter filled the small and warm living room. The movie ended and Adrien how late it already was. He gathered his hiding equipment. She came up to him and kissed his cheek, thanking him for helping her out through the whole day. He hugged her.

"Don´t worry Mari. I should be thanking you, you managed to clear my mind."

"Feel free to pass by any other time." She smiled fondly and he left shortly after, making his way back to Nino and Alya´s place. He thought about coming back soon and help her out again, he hadn´t had this much fun in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> After a few months, you finally get a small chapter ! I think it´s celebration time! I´m really sorry, but I had not written anything else before. (Not that I have much now, so you will probably have to wait again. Sorry about that AGAIN! ^^")
> 
> I hoped you liked this fluffy chapter :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Eat chocolate !


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous chapter:_

_After he had finished he cleaned up his workplace again, for what felt the hundredth time, but he didn´t mind. He had had fun. He watched Mari finish her work. They looked at the clock seeing if was already near to nine o´clock. She asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. He accepted before he had thought it through. They ate the rest of the quiche in front of an old French movie on TV. Laughter filled the small and warm living room. The movie ended and Adrien how late it already was. He gathered his hiding equipment. She came up to him and kissed his cheek, thanking him for helping her out through the whole day. He hugged her._

_"Don´t worry Mari. I should be thanking you, you managed to clear my mind."_

_"Feel free to pass by any other time." She smiled fondly and he left shortly after, making his way back to Nino and Alya´s place. He thought about coming back soon and help her out again, he hadn´t had this much fun in a long time._

* * *

He arrived around midnight and saw that Nino and Alya were still up. He hoped they didn´t wait for him.

"Coming home late blondie." He sat down on the couch next to Nino. They had been watching TV.

"Sooo, what did you do? Burnt Mari´s place down?" Adrien glared at his best-friend.

"No, Nino. In fact Mari said I was quite talented." He said proudly, grinning form ear to ear. "I made a cake on my own and helped Mari with some other stuff. It was fun!"

"Other stuff?" Nina and Alya where looking at one another smug, while raising their eyebrows. Adrien groaned loudly as he understood their reaction and rubbed his face with his palms completely exasperated by their immature behaviour at this hour.

"Guys stop it! I managed to get out of the apartment for a whole day! You should be happy I took your advice! And I did something useful for once!" Adrien´s expression brightened.

Nino and Alya had a knowing look on their face, which Adrien was oblivious to as he narrated everything he had done today and what Mari taught him in order to prove them he could cook and not burn a house down.

"Don´t you two have to work tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at the clock. It was past midnight. Alya yawned in response and got up, followed by Nino.

* * *

The next morning Adrien found himself waking up early again. Looking at his phone, he closed his eyes rapidly as the strong light blinded him. He squinted his eyes to see it was 5:40. Knowing his body wouldn´t let him fall asleep again, he decided to get dressed already, since he had been only wearing boxers do to the scorching heat in the living room. The August heat had appeared abruptly.

Paris was beginning to be emptier each day, since nearly every Parisian took their vacations in August. Adrien got to help Marinette again, since he knew she had much to do with the wedding cake orders… and he simply had nothing else to do and it helped him forget his other worries as well. So it was a win-win situation and he got to hang out with her, which was also a huge bonus to him.

The Parisians were slowly awakening as he made his way to the bakery on foot. He had to knock hard on the door a few times in order for Mari to hear him. She looked clearly surprised but happy nonetheless to see him standing in front of the bakery. One day in the past, Alya had volunteered to help Mari since she was baking all by herself and had many orders to fulfil. Needless to say, Alya came 5 hours later and only because Mari had called her. She was surprised Adrien had come, since he must have gotten home late and not slept much, but she was happy to have some company nonetheless, she often felt a little lonely, baking everyday by herself.

She gave Adrien a few tasks to complete while she started kneading the doughs. She taught him how to form a baguette out of a simple ball of dough. After a few tries, he got the hang of it and both started forming baguettes and different types and forms of breads. The radio was playing in the background, slowly waking them up and filling their comfortable silence. At 7:30 am, Adrien helped Marinette put all the warm bread and the fresh pastries at their usual place and open up the shop. Of course he stayed behind in the bakery´s kitchen once the bakery was open for customers, he was still hiding.

The day went by slowly; it had not been a very busy day. They closed the bakery on time, no customer rush right before the closing.

After closing the blinds of the shop, Mari and Adrien cleaned up the bakery. It was already 7:30 pm, when they started washing up all the bowls and spoons they had used. Marinette was washing everything, while Adrien dried everything up. They stayed in a comfortable silence for some time, before Adrien broke it. He had had time the whole day to think clearly and desperately needed someone´s opinion.

"Mari?" She hummed in response, not drifting her eyes away from her hands holding the bowl under the clear stream of hot water.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked unsure. He saw her smile and nod.

"Of course you can." He stayed silence for a minute, not really knowing how to ask her.

"I-I feel like I´m in an impasse… I have no idea what to do. I´m starting to think that I will have to stay the rest of my life hidden at Nino´s and…"

He bowed his head, overwhelmed by his current situation. He heard Marinette close the tap, before drying her hands with a towel. He felt her hands reach for his shoulders and guide him to a nearby stool, where she forced him to sit down.

"Adrien." Her voice soothed him immediately; he leaned forward, where she was standing in front of him.

"I know I can´t know the full extent of how guilty you feel, but… you have to keep faith that things will brighten up soon, even if you feel like… like everything is still falling apart, and that you are falling with it." He kept his head bowed, but Marinette made him look up at her by slightly shaking his shoulder. Green met blue, he couldn´t look away from her beautiful eyes anymore.

"Maybe… maybe you should try to get things into order in your head by… apologizing to Chloé… it could help you move on a bit..." It was her honest opinion, though she was scared to tell him that, since she didn´t want to upset her new friend. She wouldn´t have told him if she didn´t think it could honestly help him. His eyes closed for a moment before looking at her again. All he could see was her concern for him, his heart fluttered at the thought. He knew. He knew she was right. Maybe even Nino and Alya were thinking the same thing, but didn´t want to upset him. He deeply appreciated Marinette telling him that.

"Thank you." He murmured. She smiled fondly.

"Before you burst out of here, maybe you should take some time to think about what you are going to tell her." He nodded, closing his eyes, his face now facing the cream-colored ceiling of the kitchen.

He suddenly felt small arms encircle his waist and he melted against her, his arms moving around her waist to hold her close. She smelled exactly the cinnamon rolls, they had made a few hours ago for an order. His heart rate picked up immediately. He sighed and tightened their embrace, before releasing her. He couldn´t complicate his life right now, with his growing feelings, he knew they were inevitable, but he preferred to ignore them before things had cleared up a bit in his life. After smiling at him, she made her way to the large sink again to continue to work. He stayed alone with his thoughts for a few more seconds and proceeded to join her back to cleaning everything up.

It took them less than an hour to finish everything up. They headed upstairs to prepare a small dinner.

"What would you like to eat today?" She said looking at him with a bright smile. All his worries always faded when he saw her smile like that, he couldn´t think of anything else than a plan to keep this smile on her face forever.

"Well, the only thing I can think of right now is _crêpes._ "

" _Crêpes_ it is!" She whipped around to take all the ingredients.

After having cooked a whole sack they sat down at the table and started spreading strawberry marmelade and chocolate on their _crêpes_. They watched the news and afterwards a small comedy show. The living room soon filled with laughter.

Around 9:30 pm, Adrien stood up and Marinette accompanied him to the door. He surprised her by hugging her.

"Thank you, Mari."

"You´re welcome." Adrien took a step backwards smiled at her and turned around, walking down the stairs, whereas Marinette had already closed the door. She leaned against the door for a minute, before entering the bathroom to brush her teeth. She went straight to bed, only able to think about a certain person with a blond mop of hair she desperately wanted to run her hands in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I know this update took some time (it´s difficult to post something when you´ve got nothing at all (^^") )  
> How was it? A bit of Adrienette for you again!
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted (I hope I don´t upset you too much with my unpredictable shedule, but well... you and I can´t do much about it (^^") )
> 
> Thanks your lovely comments! (^///^)
> 
> Eat chocolate!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Adrien came back at five o´clock to help her out. Since the next day, was Mari´s day off, he informed her he was going to talk to Chloé tomorrow. Marinette was slightly concerned since she first saw the dark circle under his eyes as well as his tired expression. He mustn´t have slept much yesterday night, probably thinking of every outcome of the conversation he was going to have with his ex-fiancée. She didn´t know that it was exacty had kept Adrien from falling asleep. She simply nodded, and didn´t carry on the conversation. He surely wanted to forget about it for now.

The day past way too fast to Adrien´s liking. He left the bakery later than on the previous day. He took his time strolling around the streets of Paris, only illuminated by the street lamps. He had a short restless sleep on Nino´s old couch. In the morning he was only able to down a small sip of coffee, his stomach grumbling under his current stress. Nino and Alya tried to get things of his mind by talking about anything else, but Adrien wasn´t even listening, constantly drying his sweaty hands on his dark jeans. He was completely lost in his own head, imagining every outcome.

1) Chloé throws him out of the window

2) Chloé doesn´t even let him in

_Which is way more probable!_

3) Chloé yells at him before he can explain anything and he has to leave before he can

4) He was going to chased by all the hotel´s bodyguards

5) The press somehow finds out and corners him in front of the building until he is a mess in the corner of the street unable to defend himself from anyone

Silently Adrien stood up and picked up his black sweater from the back of the chair he had been sitting on since this morning. Nino and Alya stared at him worriedly as he made his way out, but kept quiet. Pulling his black hoodie on before he set his first foot out of the building, Adrien chose the fastest way to get to the  _Grand Hotel_. He wanted to have it behind, he wanted to be finally freed from the guilt, he wanted to pass on the guilt, he wanted it not to be seen as his fault anymore, he wanted her to see it hadn´t been his idea, he wanted her to see he was unhappy, miserable he had been. He wanted to be free. No. He needed to be freed and be free.

His pace increased as his thoughts pulsed through his head, his pace quickening and his feet hitting the ground more harshly. Once he turned around the last street corner, he abruptly stopped and looked up to the façade of the large, fancy hotel.

After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he approached the 5-star hotel and made sure to use the secret back door at the back to enter the building. He pulled his hoodie off once he heard the door close behind him. He used the floors and passages for the hotel´s personnel. He ascended the emergeny stairs, so he wouldn´t accidnetly bump into someone in the elevator. After making sure the hallway was clear form any living person. He stopped in front of Chloe´s suite´s door, his hand despite its trembling, ready to knock.

Taking a couple of deep relaxing breaths, he willed his hand to knock on the heavy door. The waiting seemed endless to me, before he could here Chloé´s high-pitched voice.

"Are you going to get in or what?" he heard her yell form inside.

Adrien slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. Chloé seemed to have gathered half of her closet on the multiple couches in her suite. She didn´t even bother looking at who entered, probably thinking it was her best-friend.

"Sabrina, what´s taking you so long?! Come help me with th…" Chloé said before stopping abruptly.

Chloé whipped around only to be facing the man who had left in front of the altar, the man who had ran away from the promise they had wanted to make about the two of them pledging before everyone that they would stay side by side until they die and after that as well. In front of her stood the man who had humiliated her in front of hundreds of guests. Her jaw dropped and the maxi dress, which she had been holding up in front of herself, fell to the floor. Adrien took a small tentative step forward, not really knowing how to start.

"A- umm- Hi…" He attempted, before rapidly shutting up and scratched the back of his head.

His eyebrows creased in worry for what was about to happen, he could already see it coming. Chloé´s mood making an U-Turn and her anger and fury bursting from each of her cells. The more he waited for this to happen, the more silent the whole room grew. Chloé continued to stare at him, now with her mouth closed, not saying a single word. She abruptly sat down on the couch right behind her, now staring at the floor right in front of her feet. Adrien shifted awkwardly on his feet, scratching the back of his neck now.

"Um- maybe I should have called I- I don´t know, I just- I just wanted to talk to you…" He looked away from his fidgeting hands to Chloé, who was still starring at the floor. He didn´t know if she was truly listening.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I-I can totally understand if you don´t want to hear me out, so feel free to stop me, but I needed to come to you and apologize for how things… ended up. I didn´t how to end up things and before I knew it the marriage came and I-… Chloé, I was a coward, maybe I still am, but it doesn´t change what I did or put you through. Chloé, that I didn´t know what else to do is not even an excuse at this point. I was a coward not to tell you way before. I- I don´t know what I could say more. Chloé, I am really sorry."

He looked up to see Chloé stand up and walk over to her large window. The room grew silent again, as Adrien waited for Chloé to say something. Anything.

After a minute, Chloé finally turned around to face him, her face showing no emotions.

"You´re right. You are a coward. And I, myself, don´t know what to tell you." She blinked the ears, threatening to spill, away. "You left me there… you can´t even imagine how humiliating it was. And then it turns out you´re actually secretly gay? You and Nino? Who did you think was going to buy that?"

Adrien looked away embarrassed and passed his hands in his hair, clearly not knowing what to do with his hands the whole time and took a seat on a couch.

"I´m sorry. It was stupid. I- I had no idea what to do… but Chloé, deep down. You didn´t want this either, didn´t you?" His eyes pleaded her to tell him the truth. "Chloé, none of us wanted to get married." He kept pleading. Chloé stared at him for a couple of minutes.

"How can you assume that?"

"Chloé, come on! Don´t lie to me."

"It doesn´t change what you ruined. We were supposed to get married and you ruined it!" She said holding her finger threateningly., tears gathering in her piercing, icy blue eyes.

"Chloé, the marriage wasn´t even our idea…" Chloé interrupted him immediately.

"I love you Adrien." Adrien could only shake his head.

"No, you don´t."

Chloé´s expression hardened, whereas Adrien sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. She huffed, crossed her arms and turned around.

"Chloé, our fathers orchestrated everything. I-I couldn´t take it anymore! All my life was like this and our marriage… our marriage would have been a disaster Chloé." He saw her bow her head, although he didn´t know if she was ready to give up her act or if she was silently crying or trying to win him over once again by making him feel sympathy.

"I don´t blame you Adrien. Even if I want to Adrien, I- I can´t because… deep down I known you did the right thing, you did this not only for you, maybe you thought you did, but you also stood up for me. I wouldn´t have had the courage Adrien, I never would have had…" The silence once again grew between them, as Chloé couldn´t stop a few tears from falling.

"I-I actually met someone a couple weeks ago…" She slowly admitted into the silent room.

He saw her fiddling with her fingers in her reflection on the window. To say Adrien was stunned was an understatement. That had been… fast?

"Well I was so pissed and frustrated that you left me there that I hooked up with our official photographer." Adrien´s eyes widened as he looked completely shocked as if someone had told him, ducks have actually three feet.

"Adrien, I have to say that I could have stood up to it as well… but I didn´t Adrien." She came up to him and hugged him tightly. "I´m sorry, you had to do something about it."

Adrien´s tense body relaxed as he returned the hug. They ended their hug awkwardly, not knowing how to act in each other´s presence anymore.

"Well... I guess this clears everything up." Adrien scratched the back of his head.

"Now… this doesn´t tell how we are going to stop the paparazzi…?" Adrien stiffened. They had only cleared one part of the problem. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I-I have no id…"

Suddenly his heard jerked up, but his mouth twisted downwards. He wasn´t looking forward to this talk… or rather meeting.

" Maybe my father could have an idea… I have to go talk to him anyway." He sighed, whereas Chloé looked at him with sympathy.

"Then I will tell my father that it was both our idea to crash the wedding. You could tell your father the same Adrien." He nodded, not sure if this would truly help his cost or not… he didn´t think so.

Adrien dropped his head, before starting to look around Chloé´s suite.

"I suppose you already shipped all of my stuff back to my father´s place, didn´t you?" Adrien said slowly as he looked at his ex-fiancée. Chloé nodded.

"Well you can imagine that I was really pissed. ´ _Really pissed_ ´ doesn´t even cover it. So yeah, if you want your stuff you will have to go to see your father. Good luck!"

Adrien and Chloé parted rapidly after that. She was still mad at him for not talking to her, and humiliating her in front of everyone. He was confused, she hugged him and told him she was happy he stood up for himself, but then she went straight back to ignoring him.

After the large door closed behind him, he leaned against it and let out a huge sigh of relief.

_That went … quite well?_

Well it went way better than he had imagined. But he was absolutely sure his bad luck was going to come full force in the next few days. Right when he wanted finally go see and talk to his father. His last step to reach freedom. But he could worry about it later. The only thing he wanted to do right now, was to put a great distance between the hotel and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am terribly sorry for not having updated in nearly a whole year! I have to say that I am lacking ideas (like for most of my stories) and I do not have much time to write (like for most of my stories).
> 
> I am sorry, I hope this chapter could appease some of you.  
> If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to leave a review :)
> 
> Eat chocolate!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So originally, this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but since so many people liked it I continued the story.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading! Leave comments!  
> Next chapter should be out sooner or later :)
> 
> Eat some chocolate!


End file.
